


Welcome Back

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Returns, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: Benny returns





	Welcome Back

“Hey, Chief. I’m back.”

Dean was struggling with getting the bunker door open while his arms were full of supplies and he didn’t know where the fuck Sam was when he heard that all too familiar southern drawl he only ever heard in his dreams now.

“Welcome back. Now fucking help me.” Dean huffed.

Benny laughed and moved over to help Dean, opening the door. “Good to see you haven’t changed a bit, brother.”

Dean nodded his thanks and entered the bunker, glad that Benny was following him. “So, last I saw you I killed you so you could rescue Sammy from Purgatory and you didn’t want to come back. What changed?”

Benny scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face. “Well, I promised that I wouldn’t tell but you’ll just end up getting it outta me eventually. It was your brother. He came back and knocked some sense into my thick head, his words. So, here I am.”

Dean put the supplies down in the kitchen, humming in thought. “So, Sammy went back into Purgatory, without my knowledge, just to bring you back? Why? Not that I’m complaining or anything, just curious.”

Benny leaned back against the counter, arms folded over his chest and ankles crossed, chuckling and shook his head. “Because, chief, I’ve missed you and from what Sam told me, you’ve missed me too.”

Dean paused in putting away the supplies and turned around to look at his friend. “I have missed you, Benny. It killed me when I had to kill you and when you didn’t come back with Sam…”

Benny quickly moved toward Dean and wrapped him up in a hug. “Hey, I’m here now.”

Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around Benny. “I’m really glad you’re back.”

Benny smiled. “Me too, darlin’, me too.”

 

~end~


End file.
